


He-Man Rises

by Classic_Cowboy



Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Retail, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Love Triangles, Origin Story, Reboot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 09:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classic_Cowboy/pseuds/Classic_Cowboy
Summary: The Planet Eternia: a world of magic and technology, but more than anything, a world of peace and harmony of its people. For generations this quiet world had known no wars, no major dangers. But before history was recorded a prophecy was made. It warned of dark times coming, evil beyond the Eternian People’s imaginations and nightmares. But in Eternia’s darkest hour, a champion will rise up to challenge the darkness and he will bare the power and wisdom of the Masters of the Universe. He will be chosen and named by his own enemies, and will bring forth justice and hope to a decaying society.





	He-Man Rises

**Author's Note:**

> Mattel owns the rights to He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, I'm just taking them out for a little fun.

The Planet Eternia: a world of magic and technology, but more than anything, a world of peace and harmony of its people. For generations this quiet world had known no wars, no major dangers. But before history was recorded a prophecy was made. It warned of dark times coming, evil beyond the Eternian People’s imaginations and nightmares. But in Eternia’s darkest hour, a champion will rise up to challenge the darkness and he will bare the power and wisdom of the Masters of the Universe. He will be chosen and named by his own enemies, and will bring forth justice and hope to a decaying society.

** _He-Man Rises_ **

Chapter 1: Council of the Skull

Eternos, capitol city of the planet Eternia, stood brilliantly upon the hills overlooking the Great Plains and the mystic forest. Its tall buildings and lavished palace were known throughout the land. Inside the walls of the Royal Palace, a young man walked along the bricked path. He had trimmed yet unruly blond hair and a small slim build, standing barely over five feet tall, and looked as if he’d weigh one hundred pounds if he was soaking wet. Behind him followed a lanky green and yellow dwarf Eternian Tiger who was glancing around nervously.

“Duncan, are you around?” The boy called out as he entered a garage-like workshop.

“Sorry, Addie,” a feminine voice called out from under a jacked up Wind Raider. “Pops is with your dad. I heard something about trouble on the eastern side of Eternia. Not that I was eavesdropping or anything … can you hand me the wrench?”

“Sure, if you stop calling me that,” the young Prince Adam sighed as he picked up the requested tool from the table. He looked at it for a moment before walking around to the jacked side of the vehicle. “So what’s wrong with the Raider?”

“Of course, Prince Addie, and nothing’s wrong with it.” The owner of the two coverall covered legs sticking out from under the vehicle respond, holding out her soiled hand for the tool. “Just had an idea for how to make it turn a little sharper.” The girl worked a while longer while Adam stood beside her. “There, that should do the trick.” She said crawling out from under the vehicle. Her long red hair was tied in a loose ponytail, falling over her bare shoulder. Her coveralls were undone, and the top part was hanging around her waist, revealing her red sports bra. “Want to give it a spin later, guys?” Teela asked smirking at the horrified expression given by the pet of her best friend for sixteen years.

“No thanks.”

“Why not?”

“No reason.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“You never do.”

“Oh come on Adam,” Teela sighed in frustration blowing her auburn bangs from her dirty face. “You’ll miss having fun with me, Addie. Once I’m a member of the Royal Guard, I won’t have time to play anymore.”

“You have to be eighteen to join the Guard, Teela,” Adam rolled his eyes as his best friend put the tools in their proper places, and lowered the Wind Raider. “So I only have two more years to put up with you?” He asked, smirking when she turned around and planted her fists on her hips.

“Maybe it will be me free of you, little boy,” She said to the shorter prince, as she pulled her overalls fully on.

“Who says?” Adam smirked. “I might just assign you as my personal body guard, that way you HAVE to do everything I say without arguing … for a change.” Adam turned toward the door before the redhead could respond. “Lets go, Uncle Keldor can tell us what’s going on.”

“How about Pops can tell us what’s going on?” Teela said walking beside the prince, with Cringer the tiger walking along between them.

“What’s Uncle Keldor ever done to you to make you not like him?” Adam asked glancing toward his friend.

“I just … don’t trust him,” Teela said pulling her overalls over her shoulders but leaving it unzipped down the front. “He gives me the creeps.”

“Uncle Keldor’s a great man,” Adam defended firmly, surprising his redheaded companion.

“Fine, whatever, sorry I said anything, Addie,” Teela held up her hands and took a step from the young prince.

“And STOP CALLING ME THAT!” he growled and turned to stomp away from the smirking carrot top.

“Oh come on, don’t sulk,” Teela chuckled as she trotted up beside the prince with his hand stuffed in his pockets and his body hunching. “Aren’t royalty supposed to have good posture?”

“Aren’t royalty supposed to have respect?” Adam countered, not sounding half as intimidating as he wanted to.

Teela started to counter again when a pair of cloaked figures bumped into him roughly. “I rest my case …” Adam grumbled before he looked up to see the ‘man’s face under his cloak. “TEELA GET OUT OF HERE!” He cried out before what seemed like a group of snakes oozed from the sleeves of the cloak their fangs bearing down on the young frail prince with loud hisses.

Adam gasped in surprise when he was tackled to the side and could only see red as he hit the ground. The red sheet pulled away revealing itself to be Teela’s hair as she climbed off his body to see the two Snake Men release countless serpents from their robes and were crawling toward them rapidly.

“Adam, go!” Teela cried, as she positioned herself between the prince and the snakes.

Adam tried to climb to his feet but pain in his ankle kept him on the cold hard ground and in the path of the snakes.

Teela stood her ground between her friend and the snakes, but closed her eyes tight awaiting the pain, but when it never came she slowly, testingly opened one. To her and Adam’s surprise and judging by the wide-eyed looks on Snake Men they too were awestruck by the sudden stop by their venomous serpents.

Giant Monsters stood between them, causing the Snake Men to slowly take a few steps back before retreating. As soon as they were out of sight, the monsters disappeared.  
“Adam!”

Teela and Adam glanced up to see his father King Randor and his two advisers, Teela’s father Duncan the Man-At-Arms of the Eternos Senate, and Randor’s brother Keldor.

“Adam I am … relieved to see you unharmed,” Keldor smile as he beat the boy’s own father at hugging him. “When we heard you were attacked by Snake Men, we feared the worst!”

“I’m fine, Uncle Keldor, whatever that was saved me,” Adam said and Randor and his advisors looked at one another.

“What was that?” Duncan asked, as Orko the local hermit some call a magician floated around the corner.

“That? Just a small parlor trick,” the elf’s hidden eyes danced in the shadow of his hat and scarf. “Always to help the royal family,” He said, with a bow, then disappeared into thin air. 

“He always was peculiar,” King Randor said, “But I am thankful the old elf showed up today.”

“This unfortunate event could be a blessing in disguise,” Keldor said with a serious expression. “”Surely the attack on the young Prince’s life would stir the senate into action.” Keldor nodded.

“That is where we were going to begin with, brother,” Randor nodded, before turning to his son and his best friend. “Adam, Teela, go to the palace and stay there till we get back,” the King ordered. “That may not have been the Snake Men’s final attempt.”

“You’re right, Randor.” Duncan nodded, pointing to two of the guards accompanying them. “Escort the children to the palace. Stay safe, Teela, Adam.”

“Adam, you’ll find Lyn in my wing of the palace. And don’t forget to take your vitamin elixir, remember the warning about missed dosage. Also make sure she breaks for lunch. Such a hard working girl …” Keldor smirked at Teela causing a chill to run up her spine.

Adam and Teela both nodded respectively to the three, before walking away with their guards.

“I don’t like him …” Teela rubbed her arms as she zipped up her coveralls.

“You don’t like anybody,” Adam smiled, petting the still trembling tiger at his side.

MOTU

“My friends of the Eternian Senate,” Keldor said in the large rounded Senate Chamber filled with representatives of every nation and tribe on Eternia. “What you see here is a sign of the day: Super Powered … freaks taking the law and the land by their own means. This Ram-Man, Man-E-Faces, Stratos the Birdman, and even these Snake Men who boldly attempted to assassinate the Prince today.”

“Forgive me, Keldor,” Duncan spoke up, glancing for permission from the King at the head of the Senate chamber. “But to put the heroes of our land in the same sentence as the Snake Men is a grave mistake.” Duncan turned to the Senate. “What we need to do is unify the heroes and Eternos as one. If we are to defeat the revival of the Snake Men threat we must work together as one, not fight amongst ourselves!”

“And what? Let Ram-Man lead the Royal Guard?” Keldor laughed, “Or maybe let this Moss Man creature see what he can do with the Royal Garden! We cannot let those who would foolishly endanger innocent lives continue to misuse their ‘abilities’.”

“Lord Keldor,” the Senator from the Southern Colonies spoke up. “And how might you combat these… people, should the Senate accept your proposal?”

“I’m glad you asked,” Keldor beamed at the Senator while Duncan and Randor looked at each other with vague defeated looks. “I suggest controlled enhancements on our own most loyal soldiers.” Keldor stated with a smile. “With the support of my special forces, we can and will have the matter well in hand in no time at all.”

“Only a handful of the powered beings are threats though!” Duncan argued heatedly. 

“How about your own brother? I believe he goes by Fisto,” Keldor responded causing Duncan to blanch. “Within the last five months he has done close to seven thousand gold in property damage. With that in mind you believe that they should just be allowed to do what they choose?”

“I make a motion to make a committee,” another senator spoke up. “To further investigate the powered ones before we make a decision.”

“I second that!” another senator spoke up.

“Motion made and second, how many vote for an investigation committee being made to examine the powered ones situation?” Randor spoke up, and all the senator’s flags rose. “We have a full vote on a committee. It will be formed and begin its investigation before the next meeting. This meeting has closed. Thank the gods.”

The Senators filed out of the hall as Duncan turned on Keldor. “How could you play THAT card?” he growled slightly. “You know how I feel about Fisto.”

“Claimed or disclaimed, he is still your brother,” Keldor said apologetically. “And you cannot deny the factuality of what I said.”

“It’s not black and white, Keldor,” Duncan sighed, shaking his head.

“I know that better then you realize old friend,” Keldor said with a nod. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve things to do.”

MOTU

Inside the darker part of Eternos Palace, Adam and Teela walked through the hall heedlessly while Cringer fearlessly guarding the more brightly lit hallways behind them. Teela sighed as they entered the gloomy laboratory Adam’s Uncle called his home.

“Hello dear sister,” Lyn said as she sat on the floor in a yoga meditative position. “Good afternoon, my prince.” She smiled slightly without opening her eyes. Lyn was the exact likeness of Teela only instead of tanned skin her complexion was as pale as a lily’s bloom. Her died black hair was highlighted with a dark purple color was braided down her shoulders, and her small purple outfit left little to the imagination had it not been for her cloak.

“What are you doing sitting on the cold floor like that, Sis?” Teela scolded her twin. “If dad saw this he’d have kittens!”

“We wouldn’t want that,” Lyn opened one eye to look at her friend and sister. “Cringer would be jealous.”

“What?” Teela asked, not finding the humor.

“If Duncan had kittens, Cringer wouldn’t be the only cat around… she was only joke…” Adam trying to explain, only to get slapped in the back of the head by the fiery redhead.

“I know that, dimwit,” Teela hissed, turning her gaze to the giggle but as her eyes landed on her sister Lyn wore a straight face. “You two are ganging up on me now, huh?” Teela asked with narrowed eyes.

“Us, gang up on you?” Adam held up his hands and took a step back. “Elders forbid the thought!” he said with a grin as Lyn climbed to her feet.

“Kill him later, it’s time for your medicine, Prince Adam,” she said avoiding making eye contact with the prince.

“Are you sure you should be taking anything Keldor gives you?” Teela asked worriedly as Lyn pulled a vile from the cupboard and turned to glare at Teela.

“Keldor would never harm him; Adam is like a son to him. He loves him almost as much as…” Lyn stopped herself. “Remember drink it all, my Prince.”

“Bottoms up!” Adam gave a lopsided smile before drinking the light purple concoction. He guzzled it all, and as it settled inside him he doubled over coughing and wheezing.

“Adam! I told you not to drink that!” Teela scolded as the twin sisters held Adam off the ground. “He poisoned you!”

“Keldor’s done no such thing,” Lyn snapped back, green eyes meeting in a near-deadly stare off.

“I’m ok Teela …” Adam said, though the loss of color in his cheek told the redhead differently. “Uncle Keldor said this would be a side effect, but it’ll make me stronger in the long run…”

“Adam …” Teela sighed worriedly as the girls helped him into a wooden chair in the corner.

“Keldor said it would help him become strong, so it will,” Lyn nodded her agreement with the prince. Teela started to argue again, but when she saw Lyn’s worried green eyes she realized she may not be the only one with a few doubts.

MOTU

Snake Mountain, now nothing but a ruined fortress that was once the Snake Men’s ultimate fortress, had stood empty as tombstone to the long thought dead Snake Empire. But now, it stood as a meeting ground for several military leaders whose loyalty in the Royal Family of Eternia had become weakened as they were gathered dressed in dark robes.

They had begun to grow impatient in the dark, wet gloomy ruins. The quiet was quickly ended as Snake Men seemed to appear from the shadows completely surrounding the group. “What’s the meaning of this?” Ethan Trio asked dropping his hood and drawing his sword.

“Put down your sword, my brother,” a deep almost demonic voice growled as another cloaked figure walked from the shadows, his face hidden behind a skull mask attached to his hood. “You are among allies.”

“Snake Men allies?” Ethan growled not lowering his sword, but gasped when it flew from his hand.

The group watched in awe as the sword flew into the skull masked man’s hand. “They are working with us for common goals,” he said, looking at the emerald colored blade.

“The plan failed, Lord Skeletor?” a large angry man growled shaking his head in his cloak. “Randor’s brat lives.”

“A slight miscalculation, perhaps it will be easier if the boy survives anyway,” Skeletor whispered in his muffled voice as he levitated the blade back to its master.

“The boy grows weaker by the day,” Skeletor stated glancing around the room. “The princess is dead. Should the King and Queen fall to the Snake Men, war will erupt and then I will be named ruler.”

“We must be steady and patient brothers,” Skeletor held out his hands. “Soon Eternia will be mine and you as my faithful Council will lead the nation to a much grander day for our world! And then, all worlds!”

** _To Be Continued_ **

**Author's Note:**

> As you can tell, this is a full on reboot. I had posted this a few years ago on fanfiction.net, but pulled it down, and started reworking it. originally I had She-Ra in the story, but I'm working her out, so that if I do a sequel, I'll cross it with Netflix' reboot of She-Ra and the Princesses of Power. After hearing about the good news of the new MotU series coming to Netflix, I couldn't resist going a head and relaunching this. More to come, my friends!


End file.
